


Hello Sweet Freedom

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anti-CaptianSwan, Because I think they should have a baby together, Belle is so done with Storybrook, Belle’s baby is the Knave’s, Broship CaptianFire, Cause being a true hero is overrated, Cause it’s fun and I regret nothing, Decent Neal, Different stuff happens after that, DragonQueen Friendship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Henry is a Charming, I poke so much at the hypocrisy, Leaving Storybrook, Lily is indifferent to Emma Swan, Make no mistake, Mentions of a magic baby, Merlin is there to, Neal Lives, New(Old) Lands, No Hyde Queen arch, Post Camelot, Regina retires metaphorically from villainy, Shady Blue, She needs some personal time, Villain’s to Anti-hero’s, WarriorQueen, anti-rumbelle, merlin lives, post Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: Emma Swan has gained a family but in the process, she took that very thing from Regina. The former Evil Queen was hurt, angry, and free finally. She would always have a place in her heart for Henry but for the first time in centuries she wasn’t needed to play Snow White's mother figure, Leopold’s wife, the villain, or mother to Henry, she could just be Regina Mills ex- Mayor with way to much money and time on her hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Maleficent smiled behind her cup at the three brunettes playing a poker. The pirate in a show of solidarity was sipping cider across from her also very amused. Belle was wiping the floor with Regina and Lily. The former queen was as they all found out very horribly at playing poker. Her poker face was the stuff of legend though. The three women were playing for everything but money. So far Lily was in for a few weeks of babysitting duty for baby French when said baby decided to grace the world with its presence. Regina had lost a lot of Henry’s baby things as hand-me downs for the boy Belle was having. Most of the stuff was still new since the former queen Storybrook persona was well off and she never go around to dressing Henry is everything she had bought. With the annulment of Henry’s adoption (a year after the curse was broken and Cruella and Ursula came and went) Emma Swan was legally Henry’s mother. The Charming’s were surprised Regina had let go of Henry without much of a fight. Regina however could care less.

She didn’t do predictable, especially when it came to Snow White and Emma Swan. Neal plopped down next to Killian making a corny joke about Regina’s horrible poker skills. They had been working through their issues and found they had a lot in common family wise. The town was … no that’s not correct… most of the people that had been a part of Snow White’s camp in the Enchanted Forest was in an uproar about the inaction of the supposed villains certain they were planning something. The rest of the people kept to themselves. Ruby was silent while Granny did was she does best, feed most of the citizens of Storybrook. Hook, Belle, Neal, Mal, and Lily had moved in with Regina who had more than enough room for ten more people on top of her guests. It was the only place Rumple wouldn’t go in search of his ex-wife and estranged son. Hook tended to split his time between the mayoral mansion and taking care of his boat with Neal’s help. Neal spent time with Henry making sure to show he really cared about his son as a person.

He knew that his son wanted him back with Emma but it would never work. They had matured and grown as people. Plus, Neal had knowledge of the Enchanted Forest that Emma in the threeish years she lived in Storybrook never bothered to research or ask about before she agreed to be the Savior. He kept his interactions civil with both his father and Emma. Her parents had made it clear what they had thought of both he and Hook who admitted after a while he was just a huge flirt and had no real intentions toward Swan. His heart would always belong to Milah his only true love. They two men had several chances to sit down and really deal with their long-entwined history. One thing that they could agree on was that Emma Swan and the Charming’s were bad for anyone who dealt with them.

Regina bite her peachy bottom lip face covered in very little make-up. She had become comfortable with the people that surrounded her and spent most of her free time being Lily’s godmother and finding a way to get back to her father’s country. Signing and throwing her crap card hand in she excuses herself to get a cup of cider. Sitting on the armrest of the chair Mal is occupying as Lily and Belle fight it out.

“I’ve heard from a little fairy that the royal idiots are planning to go back to the Enchanted Forest now that Emma is committed to this whole savior business.” She comments.

Neal shares a look with Hook as Mal gives Regina her full attention.

“I heard something similar from my…Rumple, Neal interjects as Belle let out of whoop of victory, he tried to make me see things would be better for me and Belle back in the Enchanted Forest where we could be together. I said no of course because I like my indoor plumbing and internet too much to be making those kinds of sacrifices.”

Hook snorts in amusement.

“The lads got a point about the indoor plumbing. Besides I have no need for revenge anymore and Pan is dead so I am ready for something new.” Hook adds as Lily rolls her eyes while Belle grins at her collecting her wins.

“I agree with Neal. I like living in the modern world and I wouldn’t know the first thing about living in the Enchanted Forest. Not to sound cheesy but I have my mom and Regina and that’s enough for me.” Lily says trying to act indifferent but failing.

Regina and Mal bum rush Lily with hugs smiling at her like fools as the younger girl blushes. Neal and Hook laugh at Lily whose squished between the two sorceresses showering her with love. Belle shakes her head putting away the baby things in her purse.

“Belle are you staying at Will’s tonight?” Regina asks the heavily pregnant women.

“Yes we are getting our last ultrasound tomorrow morning and Will’s been hanging out with Robin Hood this past week. Its about time we have some _alone time_.” Belle replies.

Neal and Hook snicker at the ‘alone time’ and Regina smacks them on the back up the head.

“Hey.” Neal says pouting.

“Yeah lass hey.” Hook copies also pouting.

Regina ignores them deciding to walk Belle out to were Will is waiting on the curb the night cool as Belle wraps her coat around her.

"Take care of our girl thief or I'll have your head." Regina threatens/jokes to Will.

Belle laughs as Will pouts driving of to his apartment. Regina stand there for a few minutes basking in the silence of her quit street looking at the window that use to house Henry's old room. She hadn't been feeling much of anything since the boy had made his feeling clear about her and her past. Mal had been right she had handled Henry wrong with the whole book situation. However, she had intended to tell Henry the truth when he was older and mature enough to handle it. There were things that the book didn't tell about her and lost lots of other people stories. Darker things that wouldn't be put in children books. Regina listens to the laughter coming from her home ...yes with the ragtag group of psycho- misfits she felt more at home than she had ever been. The former queen would never point out that in one version of the Snow White story they make the queen dance in hot steel shoes at their royal wedding till she dies of third degree burns. Regina purses her lips as she walks back to her house. Henry lived in a very narrow minded world and frankly it was no longer her problem to be the boys moral compass and the wall between him and the cruelty of life.

Since Mal had helped her guard her heart against any unwanted attacks how she use to feel about a lot of things had become greatly disconnected from her brain. She remembers feeling them but the ties had been severed. She would always have a place in her heart for Henry but for the first time is centuries she wasn’t needed to play Snow White mother figure, Leopold’s wife, the villain, or mother to Henry, she could _just be_ Regina Mills ex- Mayor with way to much money and time on her hands. Walking into the warmness of her house she signs as Neal try's and fails to teach Hook to use the oven so they could heat up leftover.

Kicking her heels off she glides into the kitchen barefoot.

"Here let me do it before you both set us all on fire." She sasses.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow plans a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest without all the drama or life threatening situations involved. David is uneasy about keeping it form Emma and most of the people of Storybrook. Blue assures them that Emma will understand and that the people of Storybrook just need a reminder of what they are missing.

Snow White sat at the table in the covenant across from Blue with David as silent support at her side. Looking at the one magic bean resting in the middle of the table with uncertainty. 

"Are you sure this is for the best Blue. I mean shouldn't we talk about this with Emma and Henry." The princess asks.

David nods his head in agreement.

Blue looks solemn like it pains her to have to take the peoples choice away but it has to be done.

"Your majesty I understand how you may feel right now but lords knows what the Evil Queen is up to and now that Belle is no longer around to distract the Dark One our days are numbered. The best thing we can do for your subjects is return them to the Enchanted Forest permanently. In time I am sure they will come too understand it is for the best and see the true horror of the Evil Queens curse." Blue states

David frowns as Snow shakes her head in agreement sure that the Blue fairy knows what she is doing. The women had only failed them once with the wardrobe thing so why not trust her now. Charming wasn't so sure but he knew in the grand scheme of things he was only the Queen Consort back in the Enchanted Forest and held very little weight in meetings like this. The uneasy feeling in his gut was ignored. He had been through a lot with Snow and he trusted her to know about the royal things his simple shepherd up bringing hadn't taught him. Blue put the bean back in its velvet pouch hanging it around her neck.

"The sooner we do this the better. It will give us the advantage over anything the Dark One or The Evil Queen may be planning." Blue says as she sees the royals out.

Once they are on their way the fairy smirks. She has finally won and Regina will suffer in Storybrook alone and unloved like she was meant to be. Fairies jumped out of Mother Superiors way as she storms pass them a dark look on her face. Blue is certain the Dark One will make a move once he feels the magic of the bean and that's just fine. She will need him in the Enchanted Forest to be the villain the evil to her goodness. 

Emma Swan huffs as she washes laundry in the back of Granny's Diner. Most of the clothes being Henry's with a little bit of her's mixed in. A part of her feels smug about the fact that she has one upped Regina Mills. She got Henry, broke the curse, and gained parents in the process. She riding high telling herself the former Evil Queen has brought it upon herself for being a bitch. But deep down Emma know what she's doing... what she's done since she came to Storybrook isn't right. It isn't right of her to came back into Henry's life after ten years and gloat Regina on. The blonde frowns at her thoughts adding detergent to the machine. She had been... still is feeling a misplaced mix of jealousy and hatred toward Regina from day one. The women was everything she had hope she would find in her ideal mother figure elegant, classy, so very loving, and successful enough _despite_ her shitty upbringing or what little Emma knew about it.

The blonde Savior hops on a near by desk as her clothes wash deep in thought. Regina had given up on Henry coming around. Emma couldn't _really_ blame her the boy was stubborn a trait the run in the family. Regina had annulled the adoption once she had broken the curse. It hadn't stopped her from caring for Henry as was evident by the fact that she helped them in Neverland and Camelot. Emma bit the inside of her check, the truth was she probably wouldn't have be able to do half the things she did without Regina's help. Her parent were kind of useless when it came to productive action. The toll of raising Henry full-time was starting to get to her. It was a whole different ball game seeing him 24/7 as apposed to him sneaking off to hang with her. She had to feed him, cloth him, make sure he did his homework, and get heath insurance since the boy was a danger magnet. These were all things she was unprepared to handle even with her parents helped.

Emma feared a part of her though small was starting to hate Henry for the way he acted toward Regina even if it was sort of her fault for not stopping him. He had gotten everything she had wanted growing up and how did he repay Regina, well by acting like a spoiled brat. The blonde knew she could only be in denial about so much when it came to Regina. She maybe wanted to be friends with the woman or something at one point but she had since burned that bridge.

**Flashback**

_Hook docks his ship in the harbor of Storybrook his passengers quite, weary, and tired. The underlining tension was present between Regina and Emma. Neal knew better than to get involved and so did his father. It was just too bad no one told the royals it was none of their business. Even though it had already  been  almost a year Emma hadn't gotten around to telling Henry about the cancelled adoption and how his name was no longer Henry Daniel Mills. He was just Henry Swan now. Snow seemed to be talking in hushed whispers with Charming before she blurted out her thanks to Regina messing everything up._

_"Regina thank you for helping us get Henry back we though after the whole adoption annulment thing you wouldn't want to help us."_

_Emma tenses and Rumple looks shocked (for once in his life) along with Neal. Hook fight the urge to smack his face in annoyance. He's known the queen longer than Snow would claim to and he is almost sadden but that fact she's mellowed out enough not to rip the idiotic girls heart out then and there. Henry looks confused for a second till it finally dons on his._

_"You did what?!, he exclaims landing a look of hurt on Regina, Is that why I no longer have to go to your house anymore and all my stuff is at Emma's?"_

_His face changes just as quickly to anger. Snow looks apologetic as Emma glares at her with a dark look. Regina's face is blank and Hook, Neal, and yes even Rumple wishes they were somewhere another than on Jolly Rogers._

_"I had though by coming to Neverland to save me you **would have changed** , Henry throws at her his face anger, but you are nothing but the **Evil Queen** who doesn't deserve to be happy."_

_The boy rushes pass Hook and Neal letting down the walkway to the docks. The Charming idiots call after him. Neal sighs offering to go talk to him instead practicality running after the boy. Rumple just leaves cause well he can do that and no one really care what he does at this point. Hook wishes he could leave but he doesn't trust the rest to not break his ship should a brawl break out. Emma's face is flushed red in anger and embarrassment. She has eyes for Regina only as they stare each other down._

_"Why would you just abandoned Henry like that, Emma all but yells, I thought you loved him. I thought you cared about him."_

_Regina face shows nothing as Emma continues to rant._

_"What kind of mother just gives up her son like that."_

_Regina eye glow purple for a split second that Hook catches. The pirate thinks Swan is a fool, she has just given the queen an in to deal a deadly blow._

_"Miss Swan I find it laughable that you would bring up abandoning children to **me** of all people. It seems to be a trait that **runs** in the **family** , The Charming's grimace at this Regina doesn't bother to spare them a look her intense gaze on the Blonde, you gave him up in a closed adoption meaning you didn't want him to know who you where and you never hand any intentions of wanting to be found by him. Further more you've had a year to tell him about the annulment and you didn't so don't go blaming that one on me. Just like before I cast the curse  **given** to me  by the **Dark One** I had no plans for you. I didn't put you in that wardrobe with an unreliable wooden boy on the word of a fairy. I did a lot of things back in the day but I would **never** have separated you from your mother. I wanted her to suffer and the best way was for her to be separated from her love Prince Charming. Having Snow live with a newborn alone for almost thirty years would have suited me just fine."_

_Emma's jaw snaps shut and Hook holds in his smirk. Nothing the queen has said is wrong. Emma walks around claiming her former job was finding people and it makes Hook wonder why she never used those skills to find her own son. Ten years is long enough to track a person down if Swan is as good as she claims she is._

_"Say what you will about me and blame me for all the bad things that happen.I will take that because it is the only thing I know how to do, Regina glazes at the family of three, but **do not** attempt to put your own short comings on me. You've joined the big boys now **little girl** its time you grow up and take responsibility for yourself." The queen says smoothly leaving in a swirl of purple._

_Hook leans against the side of his ship looking at the royals a smirk on his face._

_"Well that was informative." He comments greatly amused._

**Flashback End**

Emma frowns at the memory. Since that day Hook hadn't flirted with her or even bothered to seek her out. The blonde knew she should be glad that he finally leaving her alone but another part of her loved the attention. She sighs gathering her wet clothes and throwing them in the back of her car. Hook is the least of her worries now. Her parents are up to somethings and Henry been walking around in a cloud of angry since Neverland. Emma really wants to put this all on Regina but the woman hadn't been seen around town since her mother made herself the mayor.

Rumple sips his Scotts alone in the back of his shop. He is alone again and he can't help but blame Regina for her inaction. He use to be able to count on her fiery spirit to shake things up and create chaos but she being unnatural quite. Belle has left him for the stupid Knave and is expecting _his_ child. Rumple think he might be willing to take her back if she gives up the child. His son hates him more than ever and no amount of pleading will change that. The way Bealfire looks at him like he's a monster should hurt him but the darkness as made those weak emotions hard to reach. His power tells him that the Blue fly is planning something and he will be there if it involves the Enchanted Forest.

He had spent so many years trying to find bae only to be rejected. His brain couldn't process why his son and true love didn't want anything to do with him. He rationalized that he could live without them. He had for years before. Besides, his persona Gold was a weak feeble man whom he despised. The people of this hick town feared Regina more than they feared him. That did not sit well with the Dark One. He was _the_ ultimate evil. He needed to be back where people fear him, spoke his name is whispers as if he wouldn't hear them. He had nothing left in Storybrook even with his magic back he wasn't at his strongest. He knew what the royals were up to and he be in the group going back to where he was most powerful.

Granny's old bones ached with the feeling of something big going down. Her diner was unnatural empty. Not even Leroy was in his usual place getting drunk. Her wolf paced in nervousness. The princess had told them hours prior to pack light with things the needed only and to meet them in the forest near where the Merry Men use to camp before Zelena spell sent them back home. Said witch was about as M.I.A as her sister. The women lived on the outskirts of town with her baby. A choice that Snow and several other didn't agree with. Frankly Granny had been on Regina's side when she apologize to her sister about keeping her from her child. Hadn't the Charming's and Emma not done the same to Regina not that long ago? The old wolf supposed it did the former queen some good to step back and think without the royals clouding her space.

She and her granddaughter may support Snow but that didn't mean they fully agreed with her. Granny had lived a long time and she still remembers the old laws Leopold over saw that had her people ...her _pack_ hunted down and run out of the kingdom. Her Ruby was only spared because the princess had taken interest in her and made to tame the beast with a red cape. Granny knew more than she care to let Snow know about Cora and the dead king alike. If the princess was planning what she though she was she would do what was best for Red.

Will smiled down at Belle whose head was under his chin. She was dozing off as they watched the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland a habit they formed with the former queen to make fun of how wrong they had the stories. A bowl of half eaten popcorn rests on her stomach wobbling dangerously as his son moves around is the small space. Will smile widens as he moves the bowl to safety.

"Lad lets not wake your mum alright she need her sleep." He mummers to Belle's stomach.

Sensing his father voice the unborn boy settles down in his mother's stomach.

Will pulls the cover over the both of them on the couch. He'll be cramping in the morning but it will be worth the pain. He knows Robin Hood has stayed behind because of his daughter while the rest of his men have gone home. He also knows that the royals are planning to drag people back to the Enchanted Forest whether they want to go or not. He won't be there and neither will Belle. He wants better for Belle and his son than what they would have back home. Here in Storybrook he's a deputy one of the good hard working guys not a thief with a price on his head. He rather keep it that way.

Grumpy and his fellow dwarfs huddle together against the chill of night. The forest clearing is packed with Snow White's supporters and followers. He notices that Mother Superior or Blue is missing a few fairies from her group though it doesn't seem to bother her. A few big wigs are missing like Granny, Ruby, Princess Katheryn, Mulan, Merlin (He came back from Camelot with them), and a few others he didn't remember the name of. The group was cold, hungry, and irritated at being up at such an hour. Blue glowed above them clear her throat to silence the group.

"Everyone if you will please quite down your Queen has something to say." She announces.

Snow steps forward in full Enchanted Forest attire her husband next to her a slight frown on his face. There daughter is yawning wondering what going on like everyone else.

"We have called you here because we have found a way to get back home with out the Evil Queen or the Dark Ones help, Snow looks at everyone as the mummers amongst themselves, the only catch is we must go tonight so that the villains do not catch wind of our plan and came back with us."

Grumpy is silent as his brother whisper amoungst  themselves. People are happy, elated at the thought of going home finally. It is made even better with that fact the Evil Queen won't be there.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it had to be kept a secret." Snow say apologetically to the group surprised at the smaller than normal turnout.

Most of Storybrook was there wishing for the devil they knew now that their memories were back. But a few key people were not there. Snow prayed Regina hadn't hurt them.

"No worries princess we get it , Grumpy says from his spot , I think its great. No Evil Queen to worry about and we can get home, count me in."

Other agree with the sentiment as Blue make a dramatic show of planting the magic bean and letting it grow into a portal to the Enchanted Forest. Grumpy is part of the middle group that passes through with his fellow dwarfs catching Emma off to the side talking to her parents her face ever once unhappy. The dwarf doesn't dwell on it to much happy to be going home. Royal problems he figures belong to the royals. Henry is all smiles ready to go on another adventure with his family pushing all though of Regina to the back of his mind. He had Emma, David, Snow and his dad now he doesn't need the Evil Queen.

Emma purses her lips as her parents apologize over and over. She is anger so very anger at them for taking her choice away by using Henry who she knows will want to go and yeah she'll fellow her kids. She ignores that small voice that tells her she did the same thing to Regina to get her to help with whatever else was attacking Storybrook. Squaring her shoulders she follows Henry through the portal. She has no intention of speaking to her 'parents' for a whiled. She will go along with this Enchanted Forest things for as long as it takes to help them rebuild and realized she wants no part of it. Then she and Henry will be back in Storybrook in no time.

David shares a look with Snow as Blue lands on the ground waiting for them to go through. It was eating at him that they hadn't told Emma this trip to their home was permanent but a more selfish part knew if he had said something she might not have come and then he wouldn't see her or Henry ever again. He didn't think he was strong enough to miss out on more of Emma's life. Snow felt them same and she was sure in time Emma would come around to the idea of being a princess.

Holding hands as the cross through the portal the blink at the raising sun in the Enchanted Forest. The time difference is obvious since the left Storybrook at 11pm at night. The weather is springish and is seems to be early morning. The remains of the White kingdom glow in the distance as the sun climbs behind it. Blue closes the portal wishes a good riddance to Regina and her ilk. She's won and that all that matters. So what if its cost her Tinkerbelle and Nova they were of no use to her anyway.

Since she was leaving she felt generous enough to give the green fairy her wings back. Blue doubted she would use her magic for anything anymore since all the good people were gone. Rumple slips through the people crying and rejoices at being home his magic under glamour's so that even Blue cant sense him. He blends in with the rest intent on breaking away back to his castle. He has his work cut out for him if he wishes for what left of the Enchanted Forest to now that he's back to stay.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina wakes up to a ghost town and a still pining ex-lover. Mal decides to run decides to run for mayor and Lily might have found a place to call home. Merlin is wise and awesome bro to Neal and Hook. Zelena finally gets some sense and put her foot down to her little sister. Granny is honest about drugging Ruby. Plus new beginnings.

Regina wakes up with a start her eyes glowing purple in the darkness of her room and her hand lite up with a forming fireball. Mal mutters beside her annoyed at the loss of warmth. She rolls her eyes at the dragon shifter next to her.

“You know you could always go sleep in your own bed, she says looking at Mal, but you won’t because you’re a several cuddlier.”

Mal sits up looking at Regina about to reply when Tinkerbelle poofs in a cloud of green dust covering Regina’s comforter. The woman purses her lips as Tink goes full size on the end of her bed. Before Tink can open her mouth Killian, Neal, and Lily burst through the door half asleep in their various versions of pj's holding household items as weapons. Regina holds her hand up to stop the onslaught of questions and buries the urge to laugh.

“I know I felt it two, Regina says looking at the people gathered in her bedroom, someone has opened a portal using a magic bean.”

Mal now wide awake now her lips pursed in a frown.

“Let’s go check it out.” Regina states transporting them in a puff of smoke.

When the purple mist clears, they are dress in proper clothing protected against the chilly morning air. The forest and light by the light of the moon and traces of the use magic bean is visible from the dirt. The group looks around.

“So what happened here?” Killian asks the question everyone’s thinking.

Merlin waltz out into the clearing an amused look on his face. Regina is visible surprised by the legendry wizards’ presence. She had no idea he had come back with them from Camelot.

“What are you doing here Merlin?” She asks.

He looks at Regina his eye warm.

“Well there was nothing let for me in Camelot so I followed you to Storybrook. Besides I wanted a fresh start.” He states.

“By the way your princess and the Blue fairy opened a portal to the Enchanted Forest, he explains to the group gathered in the clearing, the Dark One snuck past the in the process. It’s a shame really since the magic in Storybrook won’t be able to take another portal opening even if they found a way to come back, he looks at the confused looks, oh sorry I mean to say that portal jump is very permanent this time.”

Neal is pale and saddened by the lost of a chance to be a father. Lily comforts him. The group walks with Merlin in tow through the town seeing the truth of his words. It a ghost town with the left-over magic of Snow’s recast curse making the empty building up for sale. Only the lamps light the street. Granny diner flashed open as the crossed the street filing into the diner. Red is arguing with her Granny about something as the come in. She stops once she spots them.

“Take a seat anywhere I’ll get you some hot tea and hot chocolate on the house.” Red states going to fetch the drinks.

The group piles into a both smack in the middle of the diner. Granny is silent as she goes back to prepping for the breakfast rush like it was any other normal or well normal for Storybrook day. Red comes back serving drinks to everyone. Granny notices Regina giving her a question look and decide to make herself clear.

“Look girl I may have been a supporter of Snow White but it doesn’t mean I agree with everything she believes, she says making sweet Texas toast for the group to munch on, I am getting on in years and I can’t really survive going back to the Enchanted Forest. Besides I like feeding people and making money.”

Regina blinks back tears of emotion though she doesn’t know why. Eugenia doesn’t hate her nor does she love her but the women had in her own way admitted to liking Storybrook better than going back to the Enchanted forest with Snow. She _chose_ her over Snow White indirectly.  It means a lot to the former queen.

“Now that the Dark One is gone doesn’t that mean all of the properties he owned goes back to the town.” Neal comments biting a piece of toast.

Granny raised an eyebrow listening in.

“I suppose so though I haven’t had time to give in much thought, Regina admits, with the sudden departure of Snow I will have my work cut out for me working through the mess she made of town hall by myself.”

Granny stands by Red not far from where the group is sitting.

“In that case Madame Mayor when you get a chance I would like to finally have ownership of my diner and Inn.” She states.

Regina looks thoughtful for a second.

“I don’t see why not I have no need for the diner or the Inn. I’ll have the paperwork to you later today.” She promises.

As the group chat amongst themselves those that decided to stay in Storybrook file into the diner filing in to it capacity of 80 people. Katheryn speaks in hushed whispers with her husband before she clears her throat.

“Regina, we all felt the magic of a portal opening and closing over an hour ago, she glances at her husband who nods his support, we want you to know why we have decided to stay and to see what you plan to do next.”

Regina is speechless for once in her life as Katheryn continues.

“I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we are glad in a way that you cast the curse. Without it I never would have been able to marry Fredrik and be something another than a disinterested princess under her power-hungry father thumb , Fredrik squeezing her hand giving her the courage to go on,  I like being Katheryn the district attorney even if it was a part of my cursed person. So even though you kidnaped my and try to pull so crazy stuff I understand and I forgive you because you gave me my Fredrik back.” She says sincerely.

The woodcutter stand up next twisting his oil rag in his dead given Regina a serous look.

"I think I have more rights then most to be pissed at you but I can't find the energy to anymore. Your curse has given me stable work a home and accesses to modern health care and education for my children. It means more than you can image to know my kids can be free of the stigmas and confining titles of the Enchanted forest. So thank you." He says.

Other mummer their agreement and step forward to tell their own stories. Soon Red works up the courage to speak.

“I wasn’t happy about having the choice made for me ( **insert glare** at Granny) but I don’t regret staying behind. At one point Snow was my best friend and in an apart of my heart she will always be but we have grown a part, she looks at Regina after her gaze has trace the whole diner, I once asked Snow if she intended to overturn the laws you had out into place during your reign to protect magical creature, species, and welders of magic She said she would since her father had put laws banning them to protect the people. She says I was an exception because I had my cloak but I just couldn’t stomach the thought that I was safe because the princess like me and her father thought I’d make a good guard wolf. I am grateful that I am able to turn when I want her and that I didn’t feel the pain of the turn for almost thirty years.”

Regina swallowed down the ball of raw emotions in her throat her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Mal squeezes her hand in support under the table and she focuses in that so she doesn’t cry in front of this people. It was a strange but wonder thing to hear people admit that even though the curse was mean to be bad for some it was like a blessing. After people make their confession Granny dishes out a light brunch on the house in celebration of a new blooming Storybrook. Merlin, Neal, Killian, Lily and Mal go and mingle with the left-over people leaving Regina in the booth by herself. Zelena who had come in with the people and sat in the back during show and tell makes her way to the booth sliding across from her sister with her daughter in her car seat.

“We _need_ to talk, she says simply, I want to say that I _am_ grateful you chose to give my daughter back to me even though it meant damaging your relationship with Henry and the Charming’s.” She takes her daughter out of the car seat handing the baby to her auntie.

Regina looks at her with surprise but holds on tight to her niece her heart pulsing with a pure feeling of an all-consuming _**love** _ for this little being in her arms that holds her finger tight and gives her a sleepy smile.

“I think we both have a lot to work though and I think it says a lot that we both left Robin Hood alone, Zelena smiles at her girls the only family she has left, I renamed her Aelsea because she brings me life and brightens my day. I couldn’t bare for her to have the name of a man I used to hurt you. Neither of us was in a good place a few months ago and I don’t want a man to come between us. It will be tough but as your **elder** sister I can say with certainty we will do what Mills women do best and survive. When people knock us down we get back up even stronger, smarter, and three steps ahead.”

Regina looks at the determined look on her sister face. Zelena is dead serious and for once Regina doesn’t want to fight against this thing Zelena wants to achieve. All her life she wanted someone to love her and in turn love someone and Zelena is offering her an olive branch even though she acted like an idiotic.

“I’d like that Zelena, she says rocking her niece, lets prove Cora wrong. Love isn’t weakness its **strength**.”

As the sun starts to come up over Storybrook the citizens disappear to their homes to sleep and figure out their next moves. Regina parts ways with her sister mind set on working through some paperwork. She already knows Belle and Neal want nothing to do with Gold properties so she for once has complete control of Storybrook. The stack of paper on her once pristine desk is daunting and Regina mutters a curse at Snow under her breath. The woman-child is capable of lots of things but running a city is not one of them. She sighs it looks like she will be pulling all-nighters for the next week to get things up and running again.

Jefferson sighs from his spot on the park watching his daughter play with Hansel and Gretel. A part of him still loathed Regina but she had reunited him with Grace and despite his betray of her Grace had been placed with a loving family. When the family Grace was with decided, they wanted to go back to a life of nobility instead of working class Grace told them she wouldn’t go. She had her memories back and knew her father loved her. She didn’t see the sense in living with people who already had kids. They weren’t even related to her. She wasn’t a stupid child she has seen and hear snippets of the adult’s bad experiences with parents.

Her dad wasn’t perfect but he did love her and he tried the Best he could. The wood cutter had more reason then most to be made at Regina for trying to kidnap his kids and then putting them in a dangers situation but he realized she was desperate and lonely. Being made at her would make no difference the women had experienced enough hatred in her life what she needed was understanding even if he didn’t agree with her. Robin sulked around town in search of Regina sure she was his soulmate still. Tinkerbelle had apologized and mentioned at one time in Regina’s life they would have been a great match but now she had grown and he no longer fit her. The thief couldn’t except that Regina wasn’t the one for him.

Roland was in a show of good faith with Zelena who snarked ‘ _hurting children wasn’t her thing’_ for some bonding with his little sister. With his Merry Men back home he had to rely on Granny, Red, and Zelena to watch Roland. Though he wanted to do right for his daughter by marrying Zelena his heart still belonged to Regina who seemed to be moving on. The Mills women he was slowly beginning to learn march to the beat of their own drum and you could either march to their beat or get gone. Dejected Robin Hood decides to focused on his children and his new job of being a Park Ranger.

 **Several Years Later** ….

Storybrook had change in the years since Snow White and her people had left. The town had grown and expanded. The people from untold story land arrived shortly after the departure of Snow White adding to the populations. The new Mayor Maleficent welcomed them with open arms. They had more than enough room to accommodate the new people. Mal had taken to politics like a fish to water and Regina has step down. With the help of Merlin, they made a way for people to come and go from Storybrook as the pleased to see the world while making sure people coming meet certain requirements. In time, they discovered there was magic and magical beings in this realm and they expanded once more due to that fact. Storybrook had grown to include a clinic for women, and a clinic for men to be fair, a community college , and a small university.

The had since become a college town with their school ranking second in the world. Though it was unintentional. It could be help since the school boasted names like Merlin, Potter, Granger, Mills, Laufyerson , and other on their roster. Their school were well known to have the best instructors and classes. Regina Mills taught Dark Magical theory part-time when she isn’t researching with Granger, Zelena Mills taught all things air and broom, Merlin strangely enough split his time between both colleges teaching magically botany, Potter taught magical defense, along with other great names. Regina, Zelena, and Mal did miss they days the could flex their magic muscles but these days the used them to scare their students into being on time for classes. With so many powerful names it was a wonder Storybrook thrived. It wasn’t as if someone would attack them. Right? Back in the early days when they were still rebuilding the town several people came asking for sanitary and Mal granted it. Of course, people had followed but they soon learned Storybrook was a family and no one messed with family.

The bell rang singling the end of class and the student hurried up gathering their stuff.

“Don’t forget to study for the test in two weeks I am being generous by not assigning homework, Regina says to the class as they whoops in joy, so you can focus on your families and studying. Oh, and Priestley-Sachs twins no _summoning_ demons in your backyard I will know about it if you do."

Said red headed twins pouted on their way of the classroom. As the students filed out chatting about what they were going to do during their vacation Mulan sneaks up to one of the entrances watching Regina as she gathers her things. She is glowing her checks a healthy pink flush. Clearing her throat, she watches as the women jumps a little holding her hand over her heart.

“ _Jesus_ I wish you wouldn’t sneak up on me like that, Regina say glaring at the Asian women though it held no heat, one of these day you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Mulan smiles at her as she helps her carry her things. They walk in comfortable silence to their car.

“Are we going to Zelena’s first than, Mulan asks holding the door to the parking garage open for Regina, because you know Allie will have a fit if she doesn’t capture very moment of her unborn cousin’s life.”

Regina laughs as Mulan helps her maneuver her pregnant stomach into their car. She looks ready to pop anytime soon and she caresses the bump with love her child safely asleep in side of her. They drive through main street light up with decorations and active with students hanging with friends and family. The snow that has fallen the previous week makes the town look like a real winter wonderland.

“I don’t envy Mal’s job the holidays are a busy time, Regina comments to Mulan as the approach her sister ranch on the outskirts of town, but I do give it to her she’s outdone herself this year with the Christmas decorations.” Mulan hums her agreement aware that Regina is done ruling over people. She’s had more than enough of that to last her three lifetimes. Now she just bosses her students, her fellow instructors, and Mulan around. Mulan turns the car off as the pull up next to Zelena driveway. She moves to help Regina out of their car. As they make their way to the house a red blur of curls crashes into Mulan with enough force to make her exhale a breath.

“Allie if your going to go outside at _least_ put your coat on.” Zelena fusses from somewhere in the house.

Allie just smiles _wickedly_ at her aunties. Mulan throws the girl over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she follows Regina into the house. Allie wiggles her way out of Mulan grasp giving Regina’s stomach a kiss and runs off to play. The house inside look like a chic Christmas catalog the likes of which would make even Martha Stuart jealous. Zelena has gone overboard again. The holidays have begun to mean a lot to her now that she has family to celebrate it with. As sisters, they are in a better place. It was hard but with the help of Allie and Mulan they managed. So, Regina would suffer through it for her sister. Moving further in the house the craziness of children running around and people chatting assaults her sense as she arrives to the living room. Harry rushes to hug her tight.

“Gina please tell him I can surf on a broom, he pleads with her the women having been like a mother figure to him and his small family of misfit since they’d arrived bruised and bloody after the war, I did it just last week.”

Regina raises a sculpted eyebrow in amusement staying silent as Harry and Merlin argue about gravity and brooms. She glances around the room nodding at Hermione who is busy casting charms on the presents so little hands won’t cheat before Christmas. Mal is sitting on one of the couches nursing a glass of Brandy as she talks baby names with Lily. Neville is talking to Robin hood about plant theory. The former thief has since moved on with a new women who loves nature as much as he does and adores Roland. Mulan is trying to get out of a headlock Neal as her in promises him bodily harm when she’s free. Hook is off to the side having a conversation about motor boats as it compares to motorcycles with Ruby who is just doing to piss him off.

Regina finds an empty spot sitting down slowly. Her feet thank her a bunch. The snow begins to fall gently as the family gathers in the living room to swap stories and watch corny Christmas movies. Regina curls up to Mulan side content in her place. She has come a long way and she wouldn’t change a thing. Her relationship with her sister, her niece, her first and probably last pregnancy all of it had been a hard journey. She is just gland she had Zelena and Mulan there with her very step of the way. A blue sparkle of magic shines in the distance to the farmhouse. The family doesn’t take notice to content to bask in each other presences.

 **Enchanted Forest** …

The Blue Fairy frowns at the image of Regina glowing with life. Storybrook is thriving and it all under the hands of former villains. They had access to magic she could only dream of.

“My…my _ **dearie** _ that not a face a fairy should make.” Rumpelstiltskin taunts coming into the room in a flurry of gold.

Blue frowns since the returned the encounters she had with the Dark One have been for and in-between. She isn’t allowed in the White kingdom anymore due to her less than truthful dealing concerning Snow Whites children. The royals had given birth to a boy and the kingdom did recover though it would never be how it once was. Emma made it clear once she knew the truth she was no one princess and left to travel the forest. Henry with no one left but Emma just tagged alone also made at his grandparents for the lies and hypocrisy. Both had time to grow and mature as people and reflect on past actions.

It was too late for them to apologize to Regina. They were separated by realms and no royal would willingly be making any deals with the imp. Blue had thought she could at least have the joy of knowing she crushed Regina’s spirit but she couldn’t even have that. Rumpelstiltskin apparently learned nothing as he could care less that his own son and ex-wife has chosen to move on without him. He was more feared than ever but he knew not to visit the White kingdom on penalty of death. They would not tolerate his dealing in their kingdom especially when it came to the crowned prince. Blue smirked as a flash of pain crossed the golden face of the Dark One. Belle had arrived with her husband the knave their boy running in the house to play with the other children. She looked happy without him. He quickly covered his face up sneering.

“Well dearie I may have a way to get back to Storybrook, he begins walking around the ex-leader of the fairies, but in order to do that we are going to have go back in time to set things right.”

Blue has no desire to make deals with him but she wants her prestige back. The unquestioning loyalty of the White family and she want Regina to suffer. Rumple grins he knows he’s got her when he wants her. If this deal happens to work in his favor so what it all semantics. Belle would be his and Bae would come around in time. He just needed another chance to show them want he could do for them to reach a deal. “

What do I have to do?” Blue asks. Neither notices the dark fairies lurking in the shadows.

She strikes quick and fast killing both magical being in one blow. She glances down at the face that shares so many of her own features. Rumple is shocked as he coughs up black blood.

“I may have given birth to a monster but I will not let you ruin my grandson life. You are truly your father's son. A power hunger coward with no honor.” The black fairy says leaving the dark one to dead permanently this time.

Storybrook remains untouched by people of the Enchanted Forest though some try to cross realms unsuccessfully.


End file.
